ichishinkingen, a new era
by Sunabouzu
Summary: shinigami sends his regards and his kickass right hand man to help naruto over come the obsticles in the life of a demon contaner, rated M for swearing and implied lemons. Strong!Naruto! Pairings - ? discontinued untill ferther notice
1. Chapter 1

AN: ok so second story so it will probably suck but I'll give it a shot, oh by the way there will be Sasuke and Sakura bashing so if you don't like that then leave also if you have no idea who the people in "Naruto" are you to should leave

AN: ok so second story so it will probably suck but I'll give it a shot, oh by the way there will be Sasuke and Sakura bashing so if you don't like that then leave also if you have no idea who the people in "Naruto" are you to should leave. Its going to follow the actual story for a little while so bear with me ok.

Disclaimer: don't own shit ok if I were to own Naruto then he would be strong as fuck

Twelve year old Naruto was fairly angry, first some weird ass wind comes and throws him for a mile into a tree, and then a giant snake just appears and eats him whole now he was trying to get out so he could at least help his team pass the chunin exam. They were on the second part of the three part exam and he sure as hell isn't going to let it end here.

"Damn it why did you eat me you dumb animal it's not my fault I hit that tree next to you it was the wind… ok that sounded stupid. Screw this _kage bunshin__no jutsu_" screamed Naruto and with that the snake exploded leaving a somewhat tired and disgusted Naruto covered in snake guts.

"Ok now to find my team and finish this test I hope Sasuke hasn't done something stupid like try to give away our scroll… ha like he would ever do like that he isn't that dumb." Said Naruto

As Naruto approached were he thought that his teammates were he could feel an ominous presence that just felt sick and twisted he stopped for a second to shake away the feeling when he say Sasuke fighting some weird snake like guy/girl/thing and from his point of view it looked as though he was losing. Now Naruto decided he should get some higher ground so he could help so he started to clime the tree.

When he was about half way up he saw Sasuke trembling and holding there scroll out to the weird attacker. Now Naruto was angry Sasuke thought that he could just give up and every thing would be ok. As Sasuke began to throw the scroll Naruto leaped out to grab the scroll as he was air born he felt this weird power surging threw him he grabbed the scroll and landed on a tree branch not to far away

"What the hell dobe now were all going to die thanks to you" yelled Sasuke obviously scared

"Sasuke what do you think you are doing do you think that if we gave up our scroll that we would be ok, that every thing would just be fine and we could go on?" asked Naruto "you do know that this forest is filed with ninja that will kill and then look for our scroll and this guy here can defeat you why would he not just knock us out and take the scroll it would make more sense to do that, plus the fact that he is stronger than kakashi-sensei makes me think he is not a genin at all" he continued

Sasuke just stood there shocked, how could he not have seen that when the dead last did.

The snake man just laughed "I see the kyuubi brat has a brain after all, my name is Orochimaru of the sannin and your right brat it would be easier but I'm not after the scroll I'm after Sasuke-kun over there" said the now known as Orochimaru with that they all started fighting.

(AN: We all know what happens right Sasuke gets the hicky from the snake pedophile)

Mini time skip after prelims

Outside of town

A man was walking down the road completely dressed in black; black cloak with his hood up, black combat boots, black mesh shirt, black shinobi pants, and black fingerless gloves. As he approached the gate the guards noticed him

"Halt what is your business here" said guard 1

"I would like to see the Hokage please" said the man in an eerily calm voice

"Sorry but we can't let you do that go away" replied guard 2

"Fine if you won't let me in I will just have to go in by myself" and then he disappeared no smoke or any thing just gone the guards stood there thinking "oh shit" over and over

Hokage's office

Sarutobi was just finishing some paper work when he felt as if some one was watching him he looked up and saw a man in black clothes staring at him.

"who are you and why are you here" asked the third Hokage

"My name is K**okushibyou but please call me Koku as for why I'm here, my master ordered me to come here in order to train someone" said Koku **

**"Oh and just who is this master of yours and who dose he want you train?" asked the hokage **

**"I work for Shinigami-sama and the one I'm to train is Naruto Uzumaki"**

**Author stile I'm bored no jutsu **

**That's it for the first chapter please review or I'll sick shinigami on you ******


	2. Chapter 2

AN: ok why did no one review if you finish reading this chapter then please review other wise I will be mad and stop writing this fic and sick shinigami on you first five get there ideas taken into consideration

Disclaimer: same as all ways I no own Naruto

--

Sarutobi blinked and then blinked again. Then he started to chuckle

"Ok…. mister Koku I'll see what I can do" said the hokage

He made a quick gesture with his hand and the room was filled with ANBU

"I don't know how you got here or what mental institute you came from but you will not get your hands on Naruto!" shouted the Sandime

With that the ANBU attacked Koku…. Well lets just say that they got there asses handed to them. When it was all over after 2.5 seconds there was the hokage sitting in his seat with some skeletons holding him there and Koku smiling at him

"_That's imposable he beat the best we have and didn't even break a sweat that and he is holding me back so I cant do any thing with dead people maybe he really dose work for Shinigami"_ thought the hokage

"Even though you look like you believe me I'll show you with out a doubt that I am Shinigami-sama's apprentice" said Koku

He then proceeded in making a few hand signs that Sarutobi didn't recognize.

_Summoning jutsu: soul style_ then a small ball of light slowly faded into existence in front of them.

"Uh why am I here" asked a voice that sounded very familiar to the hokage

"Oh Sarutobi nice to see you again hope you recognize me it's Minato you know I stole your job for a few years….. Oh shit it's him! I swear Kokushibyou-sama I didn't escape I don't how I got here!" said Minato

"Don't worry I summoned you so you could explain to this old man here who I am" said Koku

"Ok… this guy here is Kokushibyou-sama he is shinigami's right hand man that reminds me why are you here on earth Kokushibyou-sama?" asked Minato

"I here to train a boy named Naruto so he can be prepared for his future as a demon holder" said Koku

All this time Sarutobi was sitting there eyes wide and mouth open so far that a horse could easy climb out.

"You are going to train my son I am honored thank you" said a mystified Minato

"Well because it's alright with the yondime I guess it's ok to let you train Naruto but I will have constant surveillance on you if you harm him in any way I will kill you" said the Sandime

With that Koku was about to leave when he remembered something

"Hehe…. Um were is Naruto?" asked Koku

"Oh he is with one of the sannin right now probably near the waterfall just outside the walls" said Sarutobi

And then Koku and Minato were gone one to find Naruto the other to the after life to tell his wife about the days happenings

As Koku approached the waterfall he heard giggling and splashing so he decided to see if that was Naruto he slowed to a walk and looked through some bushes to see that it was a bunch of girls playing in the water disappointed that he didn't find Naruto he closed his eyes and scanned the area for chakra signatures and found two he headed for them to see Naruto and the sannin that he was with he immediately didn't like his training method the old man was using he was sitting there watching those girls while Naruto struggled to summon a tadpole so he decided to fix that. He hid behind some bushes masking his chakra he snuck up on the sannin and pushed him over the waterfall

"What the hell" said the sannin

"Ahhh it's the pervy sannin Jiraiya" screamed one of the girls as they kicked him in the nuts many times.

"Hey that wasn't nice he was my teacher I need him to become hokage" said Naruto

"I'll be your new teacher kid the old man said it was ok. Oh sorry I forgot to introduce my self my name is Kokushibyou right hand man to shinigami-sama lover of Kami and your new sensei" with that fifteen lighting bolts fell from the sky and hit Koku (Kami is a girl in this ok)

"PAIN lots of PAIN!!…….. Come on all I did was tell him the truth" said Koku as five more came and hit him leaving him in a glass crater

"I thought that lightning never stuck the same place twice" said Naruto

"It dose when Kami-chan is mad at me"

"Wow she must be a real bitch then huh?" asked Naruto only to be thrown in to the ground by Koku

"Don't you ever call her that or I will kill you…. Got it?" said Koku

Naruto nodded and was let up

"Now as I was saying I'll be your new sensei you will call me Koku-sensei and I will teach you many destructive and fun things ok" said Koku

"Hai Koku-sensei I will do my best…. Do you want me to introduce myself now or…" said Naruto

"No need I read some information about you in the archives back at the hokage tower now let me explain why I am going to train you" said Koku "you see there are more like you and for the most part are treated just like you so Shinigami-sama decided that you should work together that means that for part of your training you will be accompanying me to retrieve the others you will all work together and you will take down the force that is akatiski so get some sleep tomorrow your training will begin I'll see you then"

With that Naruto went home and Koku went to the hokage tower to ask for an apartment


	3. lawnmower!

Yay chapter three

Yay chapter three

Ok to my loyal 60 or so readers (I think) thank you for… you're probably not reading this. I could write down the meaning of existence and no one would ever see it. Ah what ever.

Disclaimer: if I owned Naruto then this would not be here it would be in the manga and only 60 people would like Naruto

Story start

(Time skip) beginning of finales chunin exams

Everyone had gathered and were about to begin all that they needed was Naruto and Sasuke just as Naruto's match was about to start and he be disqualified he calmly walked in with Koku both wearing what they were wearing a month ago

"Sorry we're late but we needed to get some breakfast first" said Koku

"It's ok he didn't get disqualified his match is just about to start" said the proctor

"Good let me just get a seat ok" said Koku

"A so fate has decided that you will be beaten instead of just chickening out" said Neji

At this Naruto and Koku shared a small barely noticeable laugh

Koku then jumped up to the guest level to see the entire rookie 9 that didn't pass the prelims

"Who are you and why were you with that baka" asked Sakura

"My name is Koku and I'm Naruto new sensei" said Koku

"You are teaching that pathetic twerp what did you do to earn that" said Kiba

"This coming from the guy that got beat by him…" said Koku

"That is tr-ue Kiba y-you shouldn't in-insult Na-Naruto-kun like that" said Hinata

Koku deciding that he should probably sit with the Hokage to tell him about Naruto's training started to walk off

As he neared the stairs to the Kage box he saw what appeared to be another Hyuuga and his daughter sitting and smirking

"Hello are you by chance related to Neji Hyuuga" he asked

"Yes I'm his uncle, why" responded the hyuuga

"It's just that you look similar, why were you smirking like that"? Koku asked

"Because this is another easy win for the hyuuga the demon brat will lose in a minute flat" he boasted

"Really now, want to make that a bet" said Koku

"Sure what are your terms" said the arrogant hyuuga

"500,000 ryo" said Koku

"Fine"

"Good now I have business with the Hokage so I have to leave but before I go… NARUTO GO AHEAD AND GIT RID OF IT!!" yelled Koku

With that he ran up to the Kage box to watch the fight.

Back in the ring

Naruto hearing the shout brought his hands and put them into a ram sign with a shout of "kai" his clothes changed to black pants, black shirt, black shoes, and a black cloak with a red kange for nine on the back

"Do you think that changing your clothes will really do any thing" said Neji

"No this is purely for looks" said Naruto

"… can you two start already I told you to begin ten minutes ago" said the proctor

"Sorry about that" they both said in unison

That out of the way Neji began to attack Naruto just kind of stood there and took all of the jyuuken pokes after 2 minutes of this he was pissed because his attacks weren't working

"You stubborn piece of shit take this _Hakke Hyaku Ni Ju Hashou_"

With that every one that knew what that was had there eyes as big as watermelons Neji completed the attack with a large smirk on his face every one looked to see Naruto standing there head down

"Ha you little gaki that's what you get you are probably thinking why is he making me suffer why doesn't he just end it I'll tell you why because you know nothing of suffering you sit around and life is good for you, you say that what I did to Hinata was unjustified that little weakling deserved it" gloated Neji

"You know it's not very wise to go into a monolog while your opponent is fine and ready to attack" said Naruto as he lifted his head to show that he didn't even have a scratch

"It doesn't matter you don't have any chakra left that you can use" said Neji

"Ha you haven't closed any of my chakra points you fool I've been training all month in the way of the shield it is a fighting style that evolves from self-defense you cant hurt me with those little pokes" said Naruto as he ran up and punched him in the face

Neji then flew across the arena and into a wall

"Winner Naruto Uzumaki"

And with that Naruto walked up to the combatant's box to rest when he got up there he was instantly bombarded with questions

"How did you survive that last attack" asked Sikamaru

"Easy I released a small amount of charka at the point of impact turning his pokes of doom into just pokes" said Naruto and with that they all got silent

Up in the Kage box

"See I told you he would win" said Koku

"So he did I guess I owe you 50,000 ryo" said the Kazekage handing him the money

Down in the arena

"Next match is Garra and Sasuke would contestants please come down to the arena"

With that Garra walked down to the arena, Sasuke and Kakashi poofed into the arena Kakashi left and the match began

(An: we all know how this happens right)

As the fight began the kazekage removed his mask to show that he was Orochimaru he then proceeded to kidnap the Hokage and have his minions set up there barrier as they started to fight Koku walked in

"How did you get threw that barrier" asked Orochimaru

"I walked thru dumbass I work for shinigami so something like that has little effect on me" said Koku

With that Koku charged at the snake as he did so Orochimaru drew Kusanagi. Orochimaru blocked a half-assed swing from Koku. "How do you like my legendary blade, Kusanagi?" he laughed maniacally.

"…Grass Cutter? It's a Lawnmower?! YOUR LEGENDARY BLADE IS A LAWNMOWER?!" laughed Koku while the cut from the blade healed faster than Naruto can eat a bowl of ramen.

"Wait how did you heal that fast" asked Orochimaru

"Easy I work for the guy your about to meet" said Koku as he summoned a bunch of skeletons to hold Orochimaru down

"Now die!!" yelled Koku

With that he ran up to Orochimaru grabbed his head and crushed it in his fingers

Chapter end

Ok probably going to get some complaints about focusing on Koku more then Naruto but it will shift to a more Naruto oriented story later ok


	4. sorry AN

AN: sorry I really am but I have decided to discontinue this story I'm sorry if you don't like my choice and if I get enough reviews of people wanting me to continue then I'll try to finish I might just continue anyway but only if I get some good ideas o

AN: sorry I really am but I have decided to discontinue this story I'm sorry if you don't like my choice and if I get enough reviews of people wanting me to continue then I'll try to finish I might just continue anyway but only if I get some good ideas on how to continue in the mean time I'll probably start a new one I'm going to keep this up for a month to see what you people want bye


End file.
